Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices include a transistor architecture that uses raised source-to-drain channel regions, referred to as fins. A FinFET device can be built on a semiconductor substrate, where a semiconductor material, such as silicon, is patterned into a fin-like shape and functions as the channel of the transistor.
Known FinFET devices include fins with source/drain regions on lateral sides of the fins, so that current flows in a horizontal direction (e.g., parallel to a substrate) between source/drain regions at opposite ends of the fins in the horizontal direction. The known structures have their architectures limited by scaling plateaus. For example, known horizontal devices can have contacted poly pitch (CPP) plateaus between 30 nm and 50 nm, and are driven by such competing considerations as electrostatics, contact resistance (Rcontact), and maximum voltage (Vmax).